Rêverie
by SunnyEggs
Summary: Rivaeren/Riren. Semua orang membenci Eren. Kini ia tidak memiliki siapapun lagi. Dan ia hanya ingin lari dari semua hal yang ia benci. Warning! Desperate Eren, dan ada percobaan bunuh diri .


Rivaille x Eren. (Rivaere/Riren)

by SunnyEggs.

kata tidak baku, sedikit melenceng dari cerita asli dan anime, ( mungkin bisa termasuk AU karena banyaknya OC yang bermunculan.) dan yang pasti karakter akan penuh dengan OOC seiring dengan berjalannya plot di otak saya :)

Have fun !

* * *

**EREN's POV**

Kalau melihat sekelilingku , yang ada hanyalah dinding-dinding transparan yang tidak terlihat dan terjamah , kadang kucoba untuk menyentuh sedikit dinding transparan itu . Hanya untuk memastikan keberadaannya ada , menjaga , dan melindungiku dari sentuhan orang-orang yang tidak kuinginkan.

Namun aku tidak mengira , karena dinding itulah . Keberadaanku sekarang, bukanlah AKU lagi.

Chapter 1

"Eren ."

Aku menengok dengan perlahan ke arah panggilan suara , masih tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

aku tahu siapa yang memanggilku . Suaranya berat. Aku kenal dia. Kuhentikan aktivitasku menyapu lantai dan pinggir meja.

"Ya,Heichou, ada apa ?" kuberikan senyuman terbaikku , hanya dengan dialah aku bisa merasakan hidup. Merasakan adanya sentuhan lembut yang tidak terkira dan terbatas di hatiku , seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menari-nari dalam perut.

"Nanti...kutunggu kamu di luar , oke ?" Dia hanya mengusap kepalaku , pelan. Dan kemudian pergi.

Aku tidak tahu , perasaan apa yang memerogotiku sekarang , mungkin rasa kesepian.

mungkin juga rasa bersalah. Hatiku tercekat melihat dia pergi , rasanya tidak rela .

perasaan ini semakin terasa menjijikan seiring dengan aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Heichou.

seakan-akan tanpa pemberitahuan , ada sebongkah batu yang memaksa keluar dari dalam dadaku melalui rongga mulut. Menjijikan. Aku Menjijikan.

Aku tidak pantas menerima semua ini , semua kebaikan ini.

Setiap hari kulakukan pekerjaanku membersihkan markas , melalui hari yang sama bersama teman-teman. Tapi sekali lagi , dinding transparan menyebar mengeliliku.

aku tidak tahu kenapa dinding ini selalu ada , tapi aku bersyukur karena dinding inilah .

Aku tidak akan disakiti. Aku akan aman.

Dengan adanya keberadaan dinding ini , mereka tidak akan tahu. Tidak akan tahu bagaimana rupa asliku . Hatiku yang penuh dengan perasaan menjijikan yang aku sendiri saja tidak mau mengingat apa namanya.

Setiap bertemu rekan , aku akan memasang topeng tertawa dan tersenyum , bergaya bak seorang badut yang bermain di atas panggung . Dan melakukan hal bodoh agar aku bisa diterima oleh masyarakat. Aku akan di hujani oleh tepukan tangan -hingga rentetan pujian yang tidak berhenti apabila aku melakukan hal yang konyol. Aku menarik perhatian.

Tapi aku tahu . Semua yang kulakukan itu hanyalah sebuah khayalan semata , kebahagiaan yang hanya ada didalam surga ku sendiri. Ini semua hanyalah buatan.

Pujian dan dukungan bukanlah lahir dari hati mereka ,melainkan mulut. Kerja keras ku pada akhirnya tidak akan diterima oleh siapapun. Tidak akan ada siapapun yang mengingatnya.

Kuberikan semua yang kupunya kepada orang-orang yang kuanggap teman .

Bantuan dalam bentuk apapun yang kubisa berikan , pasti kulakukan. Karena mereka adalah orang-orang yang telah kuanggap sebagai teman . Sahabat.

"Eren, berhentilah bersikap konyol. Kamu menyebalkan ."

Jean , salah seorang teman . Mungkin bukan. Sifatnya itu sangat menyebalkan. Tapi ia tetap kuanggap teman.

"Bukan urusanmu , Jean. Aku tidak bersikap konyol . Kamu yang konyol . Kamu tidak lihat aku sedang menyapu ? " kutepis ejekan itu dengan santai.

aku berusaha untuk tenang , menerima apa saja yang dilontarkan orang lain dengan candaan.

walau aku tahu ini tidak akan membantu dalam soal Jean.

Jean mendecak dan kemudian pergi , tumben sekali ia tidak mengajakku ribut. Tapi aku tidak memikirkannya .

Kuambil kembali sapuku , dan kubersihkan sela-sela meja dan belakang pintu ruangan.

Kadang aku berhenti sejenak , untuk memikirkan apa maksud dari Jean.

Aku Konyol ?

Ya , aku tahu itu . Aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan bagaimana aslinya diriku , yang bahkan aku saja tidak tahu . Karena aku terlalu banyak memakai topeng. Sampai aku tidak tahu apa jati diriku sendiri yang sebenarnya . Eren Jaeger yang ceroboh , Polos , dan konyol. Itu bukan Aku.

Ataupun Jaeger yang ganas saat misi . Bertindak seperti Bak Pahlawan . Memberikan bantuan kepada semua orang yang membutuhkan dan mengulurkan tangan kepada orang-orang yang meminta.

Itu semua bukanlah aku.

Aku yang asli , terkubur jauh di dalam diriku.

terkunci dengan segel gembok yang tidak bisa dibuka oleh orang lain.

aku sendiri pun tidak tahu bagaimana cara membukanya.

Karena diriku , bukanlah diriku lagi.

Aku sudah lama merasakan kepedihan ini , semua orang mengelu-elukan namaku ketika aku berubah menjadi pahlawan yang menolong mereka semua .

Tapi yang kudapat di akhirnya , bukanlah yang kudapat hanyalah cacian maki dari orang-orang yang takut.

ketika mereka tahu , bahwa keberadaanku begitu menjijikan dan tidak layak untuk dipandang.

Mereka tidak menginginkan diriku.

Tidak ada yang menginginkan diriku sama sekali.

Aku ini , hanyalah sebuah bongkahan kosong.

Banyak orang yang iri dengan statusku sekarang , seorang pahlawan dengan kemampuan special.

yang dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan sudah dapat menjadi seseorang yang tidak biasa.

jauh dari jangkauan manusia-manusia biasa.

Aku bangga , karena ini adalah jerih payahku sendiri.

Kubantu sebisa mungkin orang-orang yang membutuhkan kemampuanku.

Kadang ada yang kuajari sedikit , bagaimana caranya untuk melindungi diri apabila kami tidak sempat menolong. Kedengarannya konyol . Tapi aku sangat senang kalau ada yang meminta tolong padaku , 100% aku tidak akan menolak. Apalagi kalau itu adalah permintaan dari temanku sendiri.

Disini aku sadar , inilah topeng pertamaku. Aku ingin diterima oleh masyarakat , diterima karena kebaikanku. Diterima karena aku membantu mereka. Aku hanyalah bongkahan palsu tanpa wajah asli ketika menolong disinilah aku sadar , ketika ribuan kali kubantu mereka semua , sampai tidak terhitung banyaknya. Mereka akan membenciku karena kulakukan satu kali kesalahan.

mereka tidak mengingat bagaimana kuberikan waktu ku yang berharga dan kebaikan yang kuberikan pada mereka tanpa pamrih. Hanya karena kesalahan satu. Mereka mulai memandangku menjijikan.

Aku menjijikan.

Ada saat dimana aku memberitahu kepada mereka bagaimana perasaanku saat itu.

dan mereka hanya melengos, ada yang mencemooh , ada juga yang hanya menganggap lalu aku saat itu. Beberapa dari mereka yang kuanggap 'teman' memberikan dukungan dan candaan agar aku tertawa lagi . Itu kuanggap sebagai sesuatu yang spesial. Mereka itu Teman.

tapi aku salah ,

ketika kuceritakan semuanya kepada mereka setiap kali aku membutuhkan , mereka akan mulai merasa jijik . Aku tahu , dari raut wajah mereka. Mereka merasa cukup . Tidak tahan dengan topeng yang kekanakan yang kupakai , yang selalu melolong meminta tolong , meminta perhatian dan tidak bersikap dewasa.

Aaat itu aku sangat sadar. Aku telah salah memakai topengku.

Topeng ini lahir dengan sendirinya tanpa kuketahui.

Aku hanya ingin mereka tahu . Bahwa aku ada disini. Tidak dimanapun. Hanya disini .

Kuusap mataku sedikit , ah-Air mataku ternyata turun tanpa kusadari.

Aku memejamkan mata , berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Topeng apalagi yang harus kupakai ?

Di saat kutahu bahwa diriku tidak diterima oleh yang kupunya lagi ?

tidak ada.

Setiap kali kujelaskan pokok permasalahan yang kupunya , mereka hanya menganggap lalu.

Padahal masalah itu sampai membuatku berhari-hari tidak tidur , dan sakit -bahkan muntah.

Aku tidak kuat tidak mengerti lagi.

Beberapa dari orang yang kuanggap teman , ternyata membicarakan ku , aku tahu itu.

Karena setiap kulihat mereka , wajah mereka tampak kaku. Aku sangat tahu. Karena aku memakai topeng yang hanya kumengerti sendiri cara kerjanya. Mereka yang kuanggap teman. Mengkhianati diriku. Mereka membicarakan diriku , bagaimana diriku sangat menyebalkan di mata mereka. Dimana diriku tidak diterima oleh masyarakat . Sebagaimanapun aku menjelaskan alasanku , mereka tidak akan mau mengerti . Karena bagi mereka , aku bukanlah siapapun .

kutarik kursi terdekat , dan kuletakkan di samping jendela , aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku dengan cepat , Heichou sudah menungguku di depan.

Aku harus berhenti berpikiran negatif. Aku hanya perlu bersikap dewasa dan biasa.

menanggalkan topeng keduaku yang menyebalkan itu , yang telah gagal.

Topeng apalagi yang harus kubuat.

dinding transparan ini tidak akan bertahan lama . Karena diriku sendiri sudah tidak kuat.

aku lelah dengan semua ini.

pukulan terakhir yang begitu memilukan hatiku adalah ketika , Armin -sahabatku sejak kecil.

mengatakan padaku bahwa diriku begitu menyebalkan , sifatku sangat tidaklah aku sendiri.

dan ia mengangapku keterlaluan. Ia bilang bahwa semua masalahku adalah karena aku sendiri. Dan ia menjelaskan semua kesalahanku adalah demi diriku sendiri.

saat itu aku tidak menjawab apapun , aku hanya mengangguk dan mengerti. Aku tahu.  
Aku tahu topengku ini sudah tidak bisa membantuku lagi. Aku tahu itu.

Kudorong punggungku jatuh , bertemu dengan pinggiran kursi yang kuletakkan di pinggir jendela.

kulepaskan kain yang terikat di leherku dan kuusapkan ke wajahku. Aku menghela nafas berkali-kali.

tidak bisa kuhitung lagi.

dari samping jendela , kulihat Mikasa sedang bersama Sasha. Mereka sedang membawa cucian ke arah sungai. Mikasa melihat diriku , dan kemudian tersenyum. Kubalas senyuman itu dengan paksa.

Aku tahu kalau Mikasa juga lelah dengan sifatku. Aku tahu itu. Tapi ia masih mau berteman dengan diriku. Mendukungku tanpa memberitaku bahwa diriku saat itu sangatlah menyebalkan. Ia hanya membantuku , duduk di sampingku dan mendengarkan semua keegoisanku.

Aku menyayanginya , Aku menyayangi Mikasa . Ia adalah Keluargaku.

tapi semua itu juga hanyalah topeng belaka. Kemarin setelah aku bertengkar dengan Jean , karena ia ternyata menjelek-jelekkan ku dibelakang bersama yang lain , dan aku mendengarnya . Kuceritakan kepada semua orang bagaimana menyebalkan dirinya , dan sebagaimana aku kecewa dengannya. Mikasa mendengarkanku , tapi wajahnya saat aku membicarakan masalahku kepadanya sudah menjawab semuanya. Ia sudah bosan . Ia juga lelah dengan diriku.

sekarang , tidak ada lagi orang yang mau mengerti diriku.

topeng ini sudah gagal bekerja. Keberhasilan topeng ini membawa dampak buruk kemudian setelah kupakai sekian lama.

satu persatu temanku melangkah pergi , menjauhi diriku.

aku sangat tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Topengku yang baru hanyalah tersisa yang mencoba untuk bersikap dewasa dan mengerti.  
tapi aku tidak bisa. Topeng ini tidak membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Semua ini hanyalah kebodohan dan kesenangan semata. Apa yang dibuat oleh topeng , adalah palsu . Dan yang kudapat nanti pun hanyalah kepalsuan.

Kepalaku sakit. Air mataku jatuh tanpa kusadari , kemudian kuusap sekali lagi wajahku dengan kain .

aku harus kuat.

"Eren."

ah, suara itu.

"Heichou..."

aku menengok , ke arah pintu yang tepat berada tidak jauh dari ku . Matanya yang berwarna gelap abu mengunci diriku. Hatiku mulai berdetak dengan cepat. Tapi sebagian lagi mulai terasa menjijikan.  
Aku tidak pantas. Melihat dirinya pun aku tidak pantas.

"Ada apa ? Kamu menangis ? " Ia mendekat ke arah ku , aku sedikit bergidik ngeri saat mendengar langkah kaki yang berdenyit di atas lantai kayu. Aku takut. Rasanya aku ingin loncat dari jendela, saat itu dirinya. Aku berusaha untuk melihat ke arah lain ,sambil sebisa mungkin mengelap mataku , apakah ada air mata yang terjatuh tanpa permisi.

tapi terlambat, tanganku sudah tertahan olehnya , ia memegang tanganku dengan erat . Tidak sebanding dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang tergolong kecil. Refleks kutepis tangannya , kemudian melompat kebelakang sampai tanpa kusadari aku menabrak sebuah lemari kaca, dan barang-barang yang sudah tertata rapi disana jatuh ke lantai , memberikan suara khas pecahan piring dan gelas yang membuat hati terasa sakit.

aku masih berdiri terpaku , tidak mampu melihat wajahnya . Berkali-kali kugumamkan kata maaf , diselingi dengan tangisan yang tidak bisa kutahan. Kucoba membersihkan pecahan kaca yang berserakan di atas lantai kayu. Ketika jariku terluka karena pecahan kaca, aku sempat mendesis sakit. Namun kutahan rasa sakitnya , karena saat ini , hatiku lebih sakit -lebih dari apapun juga yang terjadi saat itu.

Aku masih berlutut menunduk , merapikan pecahan gelas dan piring di atas lantai ke atas tanganku .

Heichou masih berdiri di depanku , dapat kulihat kakinya yang berdiri kaku di depanku, memperhatikan segala pergerakanku. Aku dapat merasakan matanya melihat ke arahku .

ah , lagi-lagi. Perasaan ini. Perasaan menjijikan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa . Perasaan yang menggencet hatiku tanpa ampun. Menyesakkan dadaku . Dan membuatku muak.

_srak._

Heichou berlutut , mendekat ke arahku. Bisa kulihat dari bayangannya yang semakin menyatu dengan bayangan diriku . Tangannya terarah ke kekepalaku. Tanpa basa-basi , aku berdiri dan menjauhkan diriku darinya.

"ma-maaf. Aku harus pergi ... A-aku akan merapikan semuanya lagi nanti... " suaraku tercekat.  
Mengangkat suarapun aku tak sanggup. Aku masih berusaha untuk menstabilkan suaraku. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa suaraku bergetar tanpa ampun. Masih berusaha untuk menahan isak tangis yang kalau tidak kutahan , akan meluap tanpa bisa kukendalikan.

Hatiku sakit -sangat sakit . Saat kulihat wajah Heichou sekilas sebelum keluar dari ruangan .  
Wajahnya begitu sedih , dan marah. Aku tahu . Aku tahu bahwa ia pun sudah lelah dengan diriku.

Aku tahu itu.

tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa. Saat itu , Aku tidak bisa memandang wajahnya , ataupun berbicara.  
Saat itu yang ada di kepalaku hanyalah. Aku ingin sendirian. Tanpa ada siapapun. Dan mungkin selamanya.

**End of Eren's POV**

. . . .

"Ada yang melihat Eren ?"

Hanji , tangan kiri Irvin , melihat ke arah kiri dan kanan ruangan markas dengan seksama.

memastikan bahwa ia sudah mengecek setiap orang yang ada di sana , dan mungkin saja ia terlewat satu -pikirnya. Ruang makan yang saat itu sangat ramai dengan suara-suara piring -candaan serta tawa mendadak menjadi bisu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya." Jean angkat suara, sambil menaruh gelasnya di samping Armin.  
Armin melirik Mikasa sedikit , ia juga tidak melihat Eren seharian ini.

Mikasa menyadari Armin melihat ke arahnya. Dan kemudian menghela nafas , "Hanji-san, tadi kulihat dia di lantai 3 , sedang membersihkan ruangan."

"oh,begitukah ? Aneh, aku tidak melihatnya ,padahal dari tadi kan aku di lantai 3."

Hanji menggaruk kepalanya , tawa panjang menyelimuti tidak ada seorangpun yang ikut tertawa.

"Hey , Kenapa kalian semua ? Ada pemakaman ?" Hanji mengernyitkan alisnya.  
Tawanya sekarang hilang.

"Biarkan orang itu pergi saja. Ia menyebalkan."

salah seorang prajurit memecah keheningan ruang makan saat itu.

"Ya, dia menyebalkan. Egois." Sahut yang lainnya.  
beberapa dari temannya mulai bergantian angkat suara, sampai satu ruangan penuh dengan ejekan tentang Eren.  
Armin hanya terdiam , Ia sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepada Eren , hanya bisa berharap Eren mau menerimanya dan berubah. Ya. Ini semua demi dirinya , demi Eren.  
Mikasa mulai merasa muak. Ia hanya berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan sambil membanting pintu.

Saat itu , tidak ada seorangpun yang membela Eren .

. . . .

"Levi , kamu lihat Eren ?" Hanji mengelos masuk ke ruangan sahabatnya, kemudian duduk di atas kursi tamu yang sudah disediakan tanpa izin si pemilik.

"Kamu tidak pernah diajari sopan-santun , hah -Hanji ?" Memasang wajah cemberut , lalu meletakkan penanya di atas tumpukan kertas.

"Ketuklah pintu sebelum ." Sembari memijat dahinya yang mendadak nyeri.

"Ada yang aneh dengan Eren...dan kawan-kawannya."

Levi menengadah , ia memelototi Hanji . "Aku serius. Kamu tidak menyadarinya ?" Hanji menambahkan.

Levi sedikit lengah , ia menghela nafas begitu kuat , seakan-akan hidupnya bisa berada di nafas itu.

"...Aku ini masalahnya sendiri." Levi mengambil kembali penanya , dan kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya merapikan berkas-berkas yang harus diselesaikan secepatnya hari itu.

Hanji sedikit cemberut. Ia melipat tangannya , dan ikut menghela nafas.  
"Kamu tahu ? Barang-Barang Eksperimen ku ada yang hilang dari dalam lemari."

Levi berhenti. Sedikit berpikir, "Lalu?"

"Aku pikir Eren pelakunya."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" Mata elang Levi menangkap pergerakan sahabatnya yang sedang duduk dengan kaki terlipat dengan santainya.

Hanji berdiri dari tempat duduknya , lalu merapikan kacamatanya.

"Aku melihatnya keluar dari ruangan eksperimentku."

Levi mendelik kaget. "Barang apa yang hilang?"

Hanji menghela nafas sekali lagi ,kalau bukan ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan, mungkin Hanji sudah disumpal dengan sepatu Levi karena terlalu banyak menghela nafas, dan membuat harinya semakin Levi tidak bisa complaint. Karena ia sendiripun sudah tidak terhitung lagi helaan nafas yang keluar tanpa ia sadari dari mulutnya. Ya , hari ini sangat melelahkan.

"..Racun."

Alis Levi naik , ia masih mencerna apa maksud dari perkataan Hanji.

"Untuk apa ? Apakah ia ingin meracuni seseorang?"

Levi melipat tangannya ,menyandarkan bahunya di punggung kursi.

"...Tidak. Kalau ia mau meracuni seseorang, kamu tidak akan ada disini , Levi."

Levi mendecak kesal , Hanji sedang menyindirnya dengan sengaja.

"Aku kekasihnya , dia tidak akan meracuniku. Mungkin saja dia berniat meracuni dirimu ?"

penuh senyuman dan kalimat dengan nada mengejek, Levi melirik Hanji yang masih berdiri di depan mejanya.

" serius,Levi. Menurutku Eren ingin meracuni dirinya sendiri."

disinilah Levi , yang tadinya duduk bersandar langsung berdiri kaku. Matanya memelototi Hanji. Berdiri mata Hanji begitu serius , sampai Levi tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut Hanji itu sendiri. Eren ingin meracuni dirinya sendiri ? Bagaimana caranya ? Ia tidak bisa mati ! Kalau tidak disayat di bagian lehernya. Titan itu tidak bisa mati !

"Ia tidak bisa mati dengan racun. Hentikan candaanmu yang tidak lucu, Hanji." Levi mendesis, ia lelah dengan semua ini. Akhir-akhir ini tidak ada kejadian yang membuatnya senang sama sekali.  
Eren mendadak menjauhi dirinya , padahal 2 hari yang lalu Eren masih dengan manjanya mengekor dirinya ,dan bermesraan seperti layaknya suami-istri yang baru saja menikah.  
"lagipula atas dasar apa kamu mengira ia ingin meracuni dirinya sendiri...?"

Perempuan yang ada di hadapannya , saat ini hanya memasang wajah yang wajahnya begitu menyedihkan sampai Levi rasanya ingin memukul dirinya sendiri yang tidak menyadari ada sesuatu yang sangat buruk , diantara Hanji dan Eren.  
"Kemarin Eren bertanya padaku , apakah Titan bisa mati kalau ia diracuni. Saat itu aku tidak berpikiran apapun, Kujawab bahwa hal itu tidak kemungkinan itu ada - Melemahkan dirinya." Hanji ingin rasanya menampar dirinya sendiri saat itu , rasanya ia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat fatal dan tidak bisa ia tarik kembali. Ia sadar. Bahwa saat itu seharusnya ia bertanya kepada Eren,apa yang membuat harinya menjadi buruk dan kenapa bertanya seperti itu. Walau ia tidak bisa membantu masalah Eren, setidaknya ia bisa menjadi mentor untuk sebagian hal,bukan?

Apalagi setelah ia melihat hubungan Eren dengan yang lain di ruangan makan barusan. Hal itu semakin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Eren sedang dalam masalah mental yang cukup berat.

Tangan Levi sudah menutupi wajahnya, penuh dengan kekesalan yang tiada tara. Hal itu menyesakkan dirinya , kalau ia tahu Eren meracuni dirinya sendiri, untuk apa posisi kekasih itu ada. Apabila sang kekasih tidak memberitahunya soal apapun yang terjadi padanya.

"Tapi...Tetap saja ia tidak bisa mati..." Rasa bersalah tertangkap di wajah Levi. Suaranya sedikit bergetar, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, besok Eren pasti akan datang lagi dengan senyuman yang merekah diwajahnya. Ya, seperti biasanya.

Tapi ekspresi Hanji tidak membantu beban Levi sedikitpun, ekspresinya tidak berubah. Masih penuh dengan berusaha untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak ambruk di tempat. Ia menyandarkan tangannya ke pinggir meja. Berusaha mencerna dan menyiapkan diri dengan kalimat yang akan dilontarkan Hanji nanti.

"Eren memang tidak bisa mati , Levi. Tapi ia masih bisa merasakan sakit. Dan itu rasanya lebih mengerikan ."

. . . .

Sudah 2 hari Eren menghilang tanpa orang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Pakaian dan barang-barangnya masih ada di tempat. Tapi hanya pemiliknya saja yang tidak terlihat.

Mulai bermunculan rumor-rumor tak sedap di markas mengenai hilangnya Eren secara misterius.

Dari cerita ia yang memang menyebalkan dan ia pantas mendapatkannya. Beberapa teman mendukung Eren , memang ia egois , tapi ia masih seorang manusia , ia bisa salah. Semuanya terpecah menjadi beberapa kubu , ada yang mendukung Eren dan ada yang mencemooh dirinya , beberapa lainnya hanya netral dan tidak mau ikut berurusan dengan makhluk titan itu.

Armin dan Mikasa merasa sangat bersalah , saat itu mereka hanya ingin Eren berubah , mereka tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah salah dalam mengerti Eren. Jean tidak mau tahu tentang hilangnya Eren. Karena menurutnya , Eren hanyalah seorang pengecut. Yang lari dari masalah dan tidak berani untuk menghadapinya.

"Kamu salah , Jean. Eren hanya butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Nanti ia pasti akan kembali." Armin menatap Mikasa yang membenamkan wajahnya ke lutut, berada tidak jauh dari Connie yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sasha di atas sofa. Jean menatap Armin dengan penuh kekecewaan.  
"Aku ingin dia berubah. Ia dulu tidak begini. Kamu tahu itu ,Armin. Eren berubah."

Armin tersenyum sedikit, senyumannya bukanlah senyuman senang, tapi senyuman yang penuh kesedihan. "Aku tahu ia bisa aku yakin itu. Semuanya masih belum terlambat."

Jean tersenyum, harusnya Eren bersyukur, masih ada sahabat yang seperti Armin , yang mengingatkan ketika seorang teman telah salah jalan dan langkah. Ya, Eren harusnya bersyukur.

Ia dikelilingi oleh banyak teman, walaupun ia dibutakan oleh posisinya sekarang , yang membuatnya menjadi tampak menyebalkan di mata teman-temannya.

"Yuk , kita sudah sangat lapar."

. . . .

Pohon-pohon mulai menggugurkan daunnya, angin kencang mulai menerbangkan cucian yang diikat dengan tali di dahan dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah mendadak jadi penuh dengan daun yang tertiup pohon dan angin seorang lelaki tua paruh baya yang kemudian keluar dengan kampak di tangan kirinya , terburu-buru membuka pintu dengan ceroboh sehingga engsel pintu lepas .

"Aduh ! Gawat ! Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi , hujan akan turun sebentar lagi..."

dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Pria ini kemudian mengganti sepatunya dengan boots yang cukup tinggi, bersiap-siap melaluin jalan lumpur apabila hujan mendadak turun tanpa disadari.

Ketika itulah , muncul seorang anak lelaki muda dengan rambut coklat dan bermata hijau jamrud cerah yang mengambil kampak si Pria , dan kemudian membantunya untuk berdiri . Si Pria sontak kaget , namun ia membalas bantuan si kecil dengan ucapan terima kasih. Sehingga membuat lelaki yang ada di hadapannya ini tersenyum -sangat manis si bocah ini mendadak memberikan rasa nyaman di hati pria tua ini.

"Mark , tolong ya." dielusnya kepala si bocah berambut coklat ini dengan lembut. Tinggi si bocah kira-kira 170cm , dan umurnya masih belum bisa ditebak.

Mark menggangguk kecil. Kemudian berlari sambil melompat untuk segera membereskan cucian.

Dengan sigap, cucian sudah dirapikan , dan ditaruhnya di dalam merapikan dirinya yang tampak berantakan karena terpuan angin dari berbagai cucian sudah diangkat semuanya, karena tidak lama kemudian , rintikan hujan terdengar mengetuk kaca jendela.

Mark menghela nafas lega, untunglah ia sempat untuk menyelamatkan jemuran.

"Mark, ayo duduk minum teh sampai hujan reda."  
Ditemani oleh anjing tua berwarna hitam yang sedang duduk tidak jauh dari perapian yang menyala, Mark mendekati si pria paruh baya ini.  
Si bocah menyicip teh yang disediakan , dan kemudian tersenyum cerah. Wajahnya memancarkan rasa senang, ia mengangkat jempolnya tinggi-tinggi , menandakan tehnya sangat enak.

Si pria yang lebih tua ini hanya tersenyum geli, ia menyeruput tehnya, yang baginya biasa-biasa saja itu.

"Sudah 2 hari kamu disini , apakah kamu ingat sesuatu ?"

Mark menggeleng , ia kemudian menunduk diam.

"Saat aku menemukanmu hanyut disungai, aku sangat bersyukur kamu masih bisa hidup dengan keadaan seperti itu...seperti mukjizat."

Diseruputnya teh sekali lagi , untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Dewa pasti mengirimkanmu untuk ku yang kesepian setelah ditinggalkan oleh cucuku."

Lelaki ini melirih sedih, ia melihat sedikit ke arah bocah berambut coklat ini.

"Kamu mirip sekali dengan ia masih hidup , ia pasti seumuran dengan dirimu."

tersenyum sedih, ia memandang tehnya yang tinggal setengah. Di elusnya kepala si bocah dengan perlahan dan kemudian memeluknya.

"Aku George, tapi kamu boleh memanggilku kakek."

si bocah menggeleng sedikit, sembari menaruh telunjuk ke arah mulutnya.

George menyadari itu, si bocah bisu. Tapi tidak apa. Semua manusia tidak ada yang sempurna.  
"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting dalam hatimu , kamu memanggilku kakek." Senyuman lega mendarat di wajah Mark. Dan George memeluk Mark semakin erat. Merasa terharu .

Mark yang masih membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada George , membalas pelukan yang diberikan sambil menepuk punggung George perlahan.

"Ah , maaf. Sesak yah ?" George tertawa geli, ia melepaskan pelukannya, masih memandang haru si bocah yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Hey,Maukah kamu tinggal bersamaku ?"

Mark awalnya masih terdiam, namun kemudian mengangguk dengan penuh niat.  
George tersenyum geli, sekali lagi mengusap lembut kepala si bocah.  
"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang namamu , Mark."

Mark mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Mungkinini terdengar jahat, tapi aku berharap ingatanmu tidak akan kembali selamanya, Mark."

Saat itu , walau hujan deras menerpa dengan kencang , kehangatan di dalam rumah terpencil itu sangat terasa, tawa dan canda terdengar membahana ke seluruh ruangan.

Sampai rintikan hujan pun berubah menjadi pelangi yang menghiasi langit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

TBC

Maafkan untuk beberapa kalimat atau kata yang typo atau paragraf yang berantakan karena saya mengetik ini di di dalam kereta ( n )dan entah kenapa settingannya jadi berubah aneh dan saya tidak ada waktu untuk memperbaikinya OTL , makanya beberapa kata bukan huruf besar , yang entah kenapa shift saya juga rusak dengan suksesnya, sehingga saya harus menyerah dalam memperbaiki tulisan di tengah jalan . NANTI LAPTOP INI HARUS DISERVIS DULU OH NOES

ini fanfic untuk pairing yang saya sukai, RIREN !

Rivaille disini saya tulis Levi karena ternyata memang itulah nama officialnya , walau saya lebih suka nama Rivaille dan Levi sebagai nama panggilan akrab saja *biar lebih berasa gitu.

sekali lagi , mohon maafkan atas kesalahan yang ada , dan aku harap kalian semua menikmati fanfic yang plotnya mungkin akan semakin berat di kemudian chapter, dan yang pasti... mohon bantuan dari senpai-senpai sekalian , karena saya masih original masih pemula dalam dunia fanfiction.

#biasanya cuma jadi Silent Reader.

SunnyEggs.

_"Tidak ada yang lebih nikmat dari telur goreng dengan kecap manis dan asin. Serta Indomie."_


End file.
